Dreamshade
by Akki Lira
Summary: All For All AU Oneshot. Foxy isn't the only pirate on the seven seas that wants to save those around him. This is another captain and his most loyal crew members' stories.


_A/N_: Yeaahh sorry folks, but I was really wanting to write this. Still getting my juices flowing, so sorry.

Marionette and his crew will eventually show up in _All For All_, but their backstories won't be explored since they're not the main characters. What role they'll be playing you will discover in the actual story, but for now enjoy this oneshot side story about Marionette and his crew.

_Note_: There will be mentioned of pairings in here, such as hinted Toy Freddy/Toy Chica and directly stated Mangle/Endo

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any characters, they all belong to Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p><strong>Marion<strong>

For as long as the fourteen year old could remember, he was a member of the circus, in training to be a pierrot. He enjoyed making people smile and laugh, of course, so he was content with this.

They were in a small town for a performance one day, a small port town next to the ocean, when his entire life changed.

_Distantly he heard some yelling, signs that something was wrong, and everyone stopped what they were doing. Suddenly there were bells ringing, and everyone knew what was happening._

_Pirates were attacking their small port city._

_Panic immediately erupted in the audience, and everyone rushed to the exits. Even the circus members followed, but Marion wasn't sure what to do. He stood in the middle there watching the adults all struggle to get through the exits. Then the tent suddenly went up in flames, eliciting screams from the terrified audience._

_Marion felt the fear flare up in his own chest and ran towards one of the exits as well. It was clearer than earlier, but still very much jammed with people, and the flames were quickly spreading. The tent's support beams shone brightly with the fire's light where the fabric burned away, and he could tell the metal beams would give soon- the heat was too much for them._

_And soon they did. Flaming fabric and burning hot metal collapsed on top of those remaining in the tent, including Marion himself and his circus family. There were screams of agony all around him as the fire bit into people's skin, and the burning metal pressed against them. Marion himself grit his teeth and struggled to disentangle himself from the flaming fabric, burning his arms and hands horribly, but the worst part was the metal pressed against the left side of his bare face- he had long ago tossed aside the porcelain mask._

_Soon he had successfully shoved the burning bits of tent off of himself, but he was in agony. The entire left side of his face, and his left cheek, as well as his neck, chest, arms, and hands were burned, and some of his clothes had even caught fire. His thin cloth shoes were being burnt through as he dashed over the tent's burning remains, leaving the bottom of his feet burning as well, but he didn't stop running until he was away from the town. He didn't look back, knowing he would see the entire town engulfed in flames, instead concentrating on getting far enough away to escape the pirates. _

_He shed his burning shirt and entered the forest. He eventually fell down, the pain in his feet too much to bear. He rolled over on his back and looked up into the tree canopy, wondering if he could even survive with his burns. He felt bad, too- not helping the people trapped under the tent. They were all panicking far too much to actually get themselves out... he knew they would die._

_The sound of leaves crunching got his attention and, pained, and turned his head to look at whoever was approaching. Walking towards him was a pirate… and that terrified Marion. 'I'm too young to die,' he had thought miserably, trying to scramble up but immediately falling down again._

"_Calm down, lad," the pirate called. "I won't 'urt ye."_

"_T-too late for that!" Marion spat, narrowing his eyes at the vulpine pirate._

"_Look, lad, I didn't set fire ta yer tent," he assured the young boy. "There be things goin' on in this town ye don't be knowin' 'bout. Cap'n Clawfoot did what 'e 'ad ta. Yer circus jus' ended up in the crossfire. Let me tend yer wounds, lad."_

_Marion didn't trust the pirate, but he couldn't exactly run away as he approached._

"_Lad, tell me, what be yer name?" the pirate asked, kneeling down in front of Marion._

"_None of your business," he spat, watching the pirate pull out… medical supplies? "What kind of pirate carries around a medi kit?"_

"_Ye never know what may 'appen, lad," the pirate told him, gently grabbing his arm and beginning to take care of the burns._

_Marion was suddenly struck with wonder. Why did this pirate help him when his crewmates had just burned a town and his cirque's tent down? Why did he have such a gentle touch? It was as thought he was experienced with younger people._

"_Lad, don't be lettin' this get ta ye… not all pirates be bad," the vulpine pirate spoke as he worked, wrapping the teen's burns. "This 'ere town 'nd its folks were bad news. I be sorry ye got in the crossfire, lad."_

"_Stop calling me lad, I'm not a kid," Marion complained. The vulpine raised a furry brow at him._

"_Then what should I be callin' ye? Pierrot?"_

"_No," Marion grumbled. "My name's Marion…"_

"_What a fine name that be, much better than Pierrot," the vulpine nodded, getting to Marion's face. "I be sorry, then, Marion. Ye'll be sportin' some nifty scars from this 'ere adventure, aye!"_

_Marion frowned. Scars? That didn't sound fun. He had always been complimented for his smooth, unblemished deep tan skin by those lucky enough to see him out of his costume. What would people think of him with marred skin and flaws?_

"_There… sorry I can't be helpin' ye more, Marion," the Vulpine apologized as he finished bandaging the boy's face. "The town be burned ta the ground, ye can't go back there."_

"_It's fine," he grumped, struggling to his bandaged but hurting feet. "I'll be fine. Who the heck are you, anyway?"_

"_Ah right, lad! I be Foxy."_

That had been seven years before. Marion, his face covered with a painted mask and body with a long black cloak, stared out over the open ocean from the bow of his very own ship. He found it rather ironic, to be honest, that he should become one of those people who had destroyed his life.

Instead of destroying lives, though… he was determined to save them. Oh, but not from pirates, no, but from the evil that lay on land.

**Toy Chica & Freddy**

Chickee had always been a pretty little southern belle, and she knew it. She was born in Savannah, one of the few remaining bits of the Old World, to a high class family of chickens. She was always expected to find herself a respectable, rich rooster to marry and settle down and have children with, but Chickee wasn't satisfied with being some pretty little ornament on a man's arm. She wanted to do something, be something, make her own way.

Likewise, Alfred was a bear also born to a high class family in Savannah. He was youngest of three brothers, and the only one remaining at home- and therefore the only one who could take over the family plantation. But he didn't want that. No, Alfred often stared out to sea and dreamed of leaving that small town and that stupid plantation and his bigoted father. He wanted to be free, like his older brothers. And this desire was what brought him and his friend Chickee closer together. They both dreamed of bigger and better things for themselves.

So they ran away together.

They had stowed away on a ship and ended up in a port city in Old World Spain, or maybe it was France- neither was well versed in geography.

When they arrived, they had no money, and they found their families had already sent out telegraphs about their missing children. So the moment they got off of the ship, they were already on the run. But then a stranger stepped in to help.

_The duo was hiding in the shadows of an alleyway, waiting for the authorities to pass them by. They watched silently, holding tightly to one another's hand, as the policeman who had spotted them passed the alley by._

_When the man had passed, they made a break towards the docks, hoping to maybe stow away on another ship and get away. Unfortunately, as they ran through, they heard a shout for them to stop._

_Chickee whined a bit before taking off running, pulling Alfred along behind her by the hand. They ran passed the docks and through the crowded streets, trying to escape the police chasing after them, and they eventually found themselves on a beach outside of the city's limits. _

_They kept running on the wet sand, knowing it would be foolish to try and escape in the soft sifting sand. "Chickee, they're gonna catch us!" sixteen year old Alfred gasped as he glanced over his shoulder at the two pursuing officers._

"_Not on my watch they ain't!" Chickeen exclaimed, seriously wishing right then that she could fly. She could feel the burning in her abdomen telling her she was pushing herself too hard, and she knew her companion felt it too, but they knew if they stopped they'd be caught, and they could never escape again._

_They tried to push themselves harder, but ended up stumbling and falling in the wet sand, unable to run any further. The officers reached them and grabbed their arms, hauling them to their feet._

"_You two are in a lot of trouble," the first officer holding the fifteen year old girl ground out._

"_Release me!" Chickee yelled, struggling against the man's hold. "You're outside of your jurisdiction!"_

"_We're not in the city anymore!" Alfred added, noting they could barely see the city from where they were. "Let us go!"_

"_Your parents are offering some pretty good money for you," the officers laughed, tightening their grips. "We could actually finally start that business we always wanted."_

"_And maybe get a little something else," the first officer commented, eyeing the teen girl's already voluptuous curves. The chicken's cheeks went red and she struggled more. Alfred's eyes narrowed._

"_Don't even think about it!" he shouted, successfully escaping the second officer's hold and decking the first one in the face. He then grabbed Chickee's hand and began to run again, but he hadn't really yet recovered from their earlier struggle._

_He felt something hit him hard in the back of the head, sending him to the ground, feeling very faint. He watched as the officer grabbed Chickee again, and tried to get up to help. "Stop…!"_

_Suddenly, a gunshot went off, making the four creatures freeze before turning to look further down the beach. There stood a young man, very tall and thin, wearing a white painted mask and long black coat. He held a pistol in his hand, pointed at the ground._

"_If I were you, I would release the Animals," he said coldly to the officers. The officers sneered at the young man. Who was he to tell them what to do? He was just some guy._

"_Get out of here," the first officer sneered._

"_We'll do what we want," the second one added with a laugh. The figure in black was silent for several moments before speaking._

"_Very well," he said simply before raising his pistol and, with two shots, both officers fell. Alfred and Chickee's eyes widened as they looked at the bleeding, dying officers, then turned their attention back to the tall man._

"_Who are you?" Chickee asked in awe. She was very aware this man had saved her and Alfred from being shipped back to Savannah- and maybe saved them from worse._

"_That is not important," he answered, sliding his gun back into its proper place. "You two are running away from something."_

"_Yea…" Alfred answered absently, finally standing up and rubbing his head. He stood beside Chickee and watched the mystery man._

"_I'm also seeking a new life," the man in black admitted. "A life of freedom, where I can fight the injustice of authority." Alfred and Chickee exchanged a glance- that sounded like the kind of life they were seeking as well. "But I can't do it alone. I'll need a crew not afraid to get their hands dirty."_

_He walked towards the duo until he was standing right before them, his height becoming more evident. "What do you two think about… piracy?"_

Needless to say, they had accepted without hesitance, and not just because the man had a loaded pistol. It sounded like a thrilling adventure.

That had been five years before.

Surprisingly enough it was Chickee who was the weapons master, while Alfred took up the post of first mate quartermaster. They enjoyed their newfound freedom, where they weren't expected to take up someone else's responsibility and throw away their dreams. They were absolutely happy.

And over time, they became deathly loyal to their captain, obeying every order without hesitation.

**Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Endo**

Bonzai was a fun-loving rabbit who had the bad luck to wind up a servant in a rich fox family's house alongside a cyborg human simply named "Endie". The poor guy couldn't remember his real name and had showed up in the dead of night looking for a place to sleep and work. Bonzai's master had only allowed him to work in his home at the insistence of his daughter, Fila. Fila Fox insisted on being called Mangle, for some reason.

The blue bunny thought Mangle was rather amusing. She was a rather attractive vixen, but her personality was outrageously silly and unladylike, which was the only reason he liked her at all. Endie seemed smitten with the young woman, and Mangle seemed smitten with him as well, but with the master's ever watchful eye, there was no way the cyborg could have her, or vice versa.

He felt sorry for the two, and often passed notes between them to help them out. But everything went wrong when the Master caught him and read the note. It changed all three of their lives… but not for the worse.

_Bonzai carefully slid past the Master's office, holding the note securely in his hand, and towards the servants' staircase. He had memorized the route to Mangle's room by then, having passed notes between the two before. _

_He quickly made it up to the third floor, where Mangle's bedroom was, and softly knocked on the door. _

"_Come in," Mangle called out, and he opened the door to see the white and pink fox, tail wagging and obviously waiting. He smiled a bit, amused at how excited she was. He held the note out to her and she snatched it away, eagerly unfolding it to read. Then she squealed happily and sat down on her bed. "Thanks for bringing this to me, Bonzai!" she squealed. _

"_Of course, Mangle," Bonzai chuckled, then turned around to leave…_

_Just to come face to face with his master._

_The seventeen year old rabbit yelped and Mangle quickly stood up, hiding the note behind her back._

"_Fila," her father growled, having already seen the note. "Bring that to me."_

_Mangle glanced desperately at Bonzai. They both knew what her father would do to Endie if he discovered their illicit relationship. "What do you mean, father?" she tried, but his steely eyes didn't lighten up._

_Instead, he made his way to Mangle and roughly grabbed her arm, turning her around and snatching the note away from her. He quickly read it, but he didn't say anything. Mangle and Bonzai watches worriedly as he turned around and left the room._

_They were both silent for several moments before they both dashed out of the room. "Mr. Fox!"_

"_Father!"_

_Endie was out in the garden doing his work when he heard shouting from inside of the house. He looked up and saw his employer stalking towards him. In the house's door, he saw Mangle and Bonzai looking frazzled as they ran outsider after the man. And in the large fox's hand was a crumpled sheet of paper._

_Now, he might not be able to remember the majority of his childhood, but Endie was no idiot. His eyes widened and he dropped the clippers in his hands, backing away from the house's master._

"_Father, stop!" Mangle begged, grabbing her father's arm only to be shaken off._

"_Mr. Fox!" Bonzai exclaimed, trying to get in his way._

"_You were in on this," Mr. Fox growled at Bonzai before roughly shoving him aside, causing him to fall into a rose bush. Then he continued to advance on Endie._

_Endie felt his back hit a tree and watched wide-eyed as the fox approached. And then he felt someone at his side and glanced over at the girl he had unwittingly fallen for._

_Mangle clung to Endie's arm and glared defiantly at her father. Mr. Fox stopped and stared at her incredulously. "Fila, what are you doing?" he demanded._

"_I won't let you hurt him," she said, tightening her grip on her lover's arm. "I love him, father, and I don't care what you have to say about it!"_

"_Fila, get your tail over here," Mr. Fox commanded, growling._

"_No."_

_Bonzai stumbled over to them, ignoring the cuts he got from the bush's thorns. "You won't harm Endie," Bonzai declared, making his loyalty evident._

_Mr. Fox growled. "I'll just get rid of you two meddlesome beats. Fila, you're not to go anywhere unaccompanied from now on!" he shouted, reaching out to grab Endie._

"_Excuse me," a lilting voice interrupted, causing Mr. Fox to glare at whoever interrupted, but froze in place upon seeing an already infamous white mask. He had only been on the seas for a year or so, but already that mask and black cloak had become infamous for attacking navy and merchant ships._

"_What do you want?" Mr. Fox demanded._

"_You shouldn't treat others that way," the masked pirate said simply, staring at Mr. Fox. "Especially your daughter and the man she loves."_

"_I won't have a pirate tell me-"_

"_The fact a pirate understands better than you good ethics and love just shows you are nothing more than a heartless aristocrat," he interrupted. "I fear to think what you might have done had your daughter continued to refuse to listen to you."_

_Mr. Fox growled and started towards the pirate. "Now listen you little-"_

"_Fool." Without another word, the pirate drew his pistol, though instead of shooting the man he roughly whacked him upside the head with the butt. The fox fell unconscious, and the pirate turned to look at the three seventeen year olds. "It seems like I continue to be in the right place at the right time."_

_Endie wrapped an arm around Mangle, watching the pirate suspiciously. "What do you mean?"_

"_If you come with me, you won't be the first people I've saved from cruel authorities," the man answered._

"_Come with you?" Bonzai asked quietly, glancing back at the large mansion. He knew neither he nor Endie would be welcomed back._

"_Is there anything here left for you?" the pirate countered, watching them quietly._

"_Not for us two…" Endie mumbled, glancing at Bonzai._

_Mangle frowned a bit. Without Endie, she felt there was nothing for her there either._

"_Then I give you the choice to come with me and learn to be a good pirate, or you can stay here and try and escape this man. The choice is up to you."_

_The three shared looks before making a decision. They all nodded, a bit unsure, but happy to get off of that island where they had been trapped for so long._

"_Then follow me."_

Three years had passed since then.

Bonzai had made quick friends with Alfred and Chickee, and became the navigator. Endie took up the role as cook, and Mangle, ever his loyal lover, became his assistant without hesitation. It was nice to feel like they belonged somewhere.

Yes, just like the others, they had become happy and loyal to their captain and savior. They never questioned him or his methods; they knew he just wanted to help people.

He had earned their everlasting loyalty and friendship.

**Jeremy & Fritz**

Jeremy and Fritz were best friends as well as cousins. They had been raised by Fritz's parents, but when the Sickness swept through their small German-heritage village, Fritz's parents died.

They had only been eight at the time, so they were constantly being bumped around to different families in the village. When Jeremy, the older of the two, turned twelve, they were left out on the street to either starve or steal to survive.

Of course they did the latter.

They continued stealing for several years, until they were sixteen years old and caught stealing from a local gang. The cousins honestly thought they were about to die that day.

_Jeremy whimpered and clung to his younger cousin, who was the stronger of the two, and stared up at the tall, muscular men glaring down at them. "S-sorry, w-we didn't know these were yours!" Jeremy insisted, stuttering._

"_Oh ja, like we are about to believe that," the leader snarled, grabbing Jeremy by his raggedy shirt's collar. "How're you two brats going to pay us back for what you took?" he demanded._

"_W-w-we'll work!" Jeremy squeaked, his green eyes flicking to his dark-haired companion. Fritz quickly nodded in agreement._

"_You two work for us?" one of the henchmen laughed. "You two are nothin' but wimps."_

'_It was just some bread,' Jeremy thought desperately. "P-please, it was just some bread, s-so we w-w-wouldn't starve…"_

"_We don't care about your pathetic lives. You're nothin' but a drain on our village!" the leader declared, tossing Jeremy against the house wall._

"_Instead of stealin' from productive members of society, go throw yourselves into the sea and be done with it," his friend laughed harshly._

"_Actually, why don't __**we**__ be rid of them?" the other henchman asked. The three men grinned maliciously and looked at Fritz and Jeremy, who both paled considerably._

"_Great idea!" the leader laughed, grabbing onto Fritz while his buddy grabbed onto Jeremy._

"_Please, no!" Fritz pleaded, struggling as he and Jeremy were dragged towards the cliff high above the ocean._

"_No no, please let go!" Jeremy begged, on the verge of tears. "Please, we'll pay you back! We'll do anything!"_

"_Can't even buy yourselves food, how can you pay us back?" the trio laughed at the very thought. They reached the cliff's edge and started to shove the two teens towards the edge when a voice interrupted them._

"_Men like you disgust me."_

_The gang froze and looked over their shoulders towards the man behind them. He was a tall, thin man, wearing a black coat and a pure white, painted mask. Around his waist was a belt, and they could clearly see the sword strapped to his hip, and the pistol on the other._

_Without realizing it, they tightened their grip on the teens. They weren't stupid, they knew exactly who this was._

_The only pirate more infamous than him was the captain of the _Crimson Vixen_._

_Jeremy and Fritz looked at each other, wide green eyes meeting brown, then looked at the infamous pirate of the _Dreamshade_. No one knew his real name, fitting for the pierrot's mask he always wore._

"_What are you gonna do about it?" the leader demanded with a scowl, though Fritz could feel the man's hands trembling._

"_Release them. This is the only chance you get," the masked pirate commanded. _

"_Make us," the leader snarled right back. Without any hesitation, the pirate pulled his pistol and, with only one shot to each man, freed the two trembling teens._

_Jeremy watched with his wide eyes as each man fell, a bullet between each of their eyes, and he and his cousin were released._

_The pirate walked forwards and carelessly used his foot to push the limp bodies over the edge of the cliff, then turned his attention to the two teens sitting, frightened, on the ground. For one eerie moment, Jeremy could have sworn his eyes met the man's through the mask, but the shadows cast by the eye holes made it impossible to be sure._

"_There is nothing more for you here," the pirate noted softly, observing the two young men, who stayed silent under his gaze. "You've been wronged several times and have done wrong. I can offer you both a new life." He then held out a gloved hand to each teen, waiting for their response._

_Jeremy and Fritz glanced at each other then back up at the tall pirate before reaching in unison to take his hands._

That had been two years before. Both young men were very happy with their new lives aboard the _Dreamshade, _and had each found a little niche they fit in.

Fritz had discovered a love for the crow's nest and climbing through the ship's rigging, and he was always the first to respond to the call for the sails to be secured or released. Jeremy, on the other hand, took to the more domestic and scientific medical skills, and received training from the head medic when he first joined the crew.

Yes, they all considered themselves saved, and were loyal to a fault to the man who saved their lives…

Even though none knew their captain's name.


End file.
